


you think you're the center of the universe

by thingswithwings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Held Down, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to push his limits.  Pepper and Bruce like to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you think you're the center of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for sabinetzin. I hope you like it, buddy!

It's not until Pepper begins to ease into Tony's ass – stretching him slow with that low sweet burn she knows he loves – that Bruce starts talking. 

"You look so good when she's inside you," calm and quiet, matter-of-fact, as Bruce palms Tony's dick lazily.

Tony would say something, searches his mind for a quip or a deflection, but lying here on his side between the two of them, covered in their skin and sweat and desire, with Pepper still pushing in inch by inch – Tony can't quite find the words.

Which is why Bruce chose now to start with the dirty talk, of course; he knows that sometimes, if Tony's distracted enough, he can't talk back. 

"He looks good when anyone's inside him," Pepper clarifies, grabbing a fistful of Tony's hair and pulling his head back towards her, not too hard, not yet. "Or anything."

Tony shudders around the hard length that's pushing into his body, Pepper's dick, her favourite: stiff and unyielding, it forces Tony to adjust to its shape. He squirms back against her, clenching his ass before trying to relax against it, and Pepper gives him a short swift roll of the hips. Tony breathes hard through his nose to keep from crying out.

"Easy now," Bruce says, a laugh behind his voice. "Oh, you really like this, don't you?" Bruce trails his fingertips along the side of Tony's face, smearing the sweat that's gathered at his temples.

Tony huffs out a laugh. "Do I like – unh – getting fucked by a beautiful woman while a gorgeous dude gives me a handjob? Yes, Banner, it's definitely one of my interests, call me crazy – "

Pepper's hand tightens in Tony's hair, cutting him off, and Tony's eyes fall closed as a little shiver of pleasure washes through him. 

"You like being held between us like this," Bruce clarifies, and his fist squeezes hard around Tony's dick just for a moment before easing up again, falling back into a loose slow rhythm. "And you like being filled up."

"Seeing how much you can take," Pepper murmurs in Tony's ear. Bruce nods his agreement.

"That's it, exactly, that's what I mean," he says, as if he and Pepper are merely having a polite conversation about mutual interests and Pepper has just made a particularly good point. Tony gets the feeling that, if his hands weren't otherwise engaged, Bruce would've snapped his fingers and pointed at her. Instead he leans forward over Tony's shoulder and kisses Pepper's upper arm, right on the freckle that Bruce has declared his favourite. 

Pepper's hand, the one not still fisted in Tony's hair, slips down between his legs and lifts one thigh, holding Tony open a little further, giving herself more room to work. Tony feels a strange combination of exposed and enclosed, like he's flying high in the air and, at the same time, bound tightly between them. Bruce's hand leaves his dick and moves back behind Tony's balls, his fingers tracing around the slick stretched skin of his asshole. Bruce begins to rub, going gradually harder, and Tony hisses.

"Want me to stop?" Bruce asks.

"Ung. Nope!"

Pepper laughs. Tony lets more of his weight collapse back against her; she takes it, takes him, and gives him another set of shallow thrusts, not hard enough to ramp him up to orgasm but fast enough to set off little sparks of pleasure.

"If you really want to push your limits," Pepper offers, hitching Tony's thigh up a little higher, "we could give you more. Stretch you out and see what you can handle." Her voice is easy, light, controlled; her hands on Tony's body are firm and cool.

Bruce's hands have stopped touching Tony all together, and Tony is aching at the loss for a long moment before he's back, sliding freshly slick fingers against Tony's hole, slipping one inside next to Pepper's dick. Bruce's other hand wraps around Tony's cock again, tugging in long firm pulls.

"That," Tony gasps, "is a truly excellent idea."

"You think you can take me?" Bruce asks, the same kind of gentle interrogative he uses in the lab, at the dinner table: "You think you can take both of us at once?" 

Tony groans a little, picturing it, trying to imagine how it would feel to be fuller than he is now, to be fucked open even further.

"Oh, yes, you'd be so pretty," Pepper agrees immediately, her breath coming faster. Her hand tightens where it's wrapped around Tony's leg, fingernails digging into his skin. "Stretched out around us, fucked from both sides at once, oh – " Pepper shoves in hard a couple of times and stills, gasping loudly, coming as she grinds herself against the base of the dildo. "Oh, that's lovely," she sighs, before starting to fuck Tony's ass again, gentler now.

Leaning up over Tony's shoulder, Pepper finds Bruce's mouth with hers, and they kiss for a long moment, wet and slow, all that constrained passion and heat coming together. Tony watches until he can't anymore.

"You two ever gonna get past the self-congratulatory makeouts and actually – " he gasps sharply at the prick of Pepper's fingernails against his skin, but keeps going, " – actually fuck me properly?"

"Whatever you say, boss," Bruce murmurs, when they finally break apart.

"Right away, Mr. Stark," Pepper grins against Tony's ear. They shuffle on the bed so that Bruce is plastered right up against him, just like Pepper is, and there it is, that now-familiar hitch in Tony's chest as the two of them surround him, that feeling that's almost claustrophobia, almost panic, as they close ranks and close him in. They're both hot, sweaty; pressed between them Tony feels trapped, lost in their heat and the force of their bodies against his. He gasps for air, can't quite get a full breath. Bruce wraps a hand around Tony's wrist, squeezes; Pepper places a soft kiss against Tony's hairline. They wait for him. Neither of them backs off, and neither of them moves.

"How much can you take?" Pepper whispers. 

"All of it," Tony says immediately, without even thinking about it. He pushes himself against them, grabs at their shoulders and arms and pulls them in tighter, tries to get more of the crushing press of their bodies, more of that sensation that makes him want to scream and writhe and run. "All of it, all of it, Pep, c'mon – "

"Bruce, can you – yes," Pepper says, as they shift and Bruce takes Tony's leg from Pepper, like he's just a piece of furniture to be moved around to suit them. They're in control, and they're going to give him what he needs, take what they want. The idea calms Tony down, and he finds his breath again. "Thanks," Pepper says. "I was getting kind of tired." She lets go of Tony's hair and wriggles her arm under Tony's head instead, reaching out to touch Bruce's shoulder. 

"We're going to hold you open like this," Bruce says, dropping a soft kiss on Tony's lips, absently, the kind of kiss that moms probably give their kids. "And we're going to fuck you. Okay?" 

"S-sounds good," Tony stutters. Bruce kisses him again, and then Pepper turns his head and kisses him too, and then Bruce's fingers are inside him, one and two, wriggling and pushing against the hard length inside him.

"You like that?" Pepper asks. It's only half-teasing; she's checking in with him.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon," Tony says, "I can take more." He reaches back and rubs two fingers against her hip soothingly, wanting to reassure her.

"More of us holding you down, or more stretching?" Bruce asks quietly. His hair has fallen into his eyes and his glasses are starting to fog up. Tony fucking loves it when Bruce fucks with his glasses on. Probably Bruce knows that.

"Both," Tony pants. Pepper and Bruce both push in toward him a little more, and now the pressure of their bodies is almost perfect, almost enough to restrict his breath; Tony sighs and closes his eyes tight and rubs himself between them. His dick is hard and leaking against Bruce's stomach, but Bruce is focused on other things. He slips a third finger into Tony's ass, then starts to push rhythmically from inside, stretching him out. 

"How are you so _tight_ ," Bruce mutters, as if to himself, like Tony is some recalcitrant piece of lab equipment. Tony lets his head fall down against Bruce's shoulder and laughs, because it's not like he doesn't already have a dick shoved up his ass.

"I don't usually let two people fuck me at once." It comes out softer than he intended it, less like a joke. His voice is muffled against Bruce's skin, held here in this small safe space between the three of them.

There's a pause, and then Bruce says, "I know."

Pepper strokes the back of Tony's head, fingertips pressing against the skin of his neck. "You're doing so good," she intones. She's rubbing herself inside him, little thrusts in counterpoint to Bruce's wriggling fingers. "Really good, baby, just a little more."

"Not so little," Tony grins, as Bruce gets his cock up against Tony's ass. He needs both hands to maneuver, and keeps dropping Tony's leg.

"Tony, hold up your leg, will you," he says, sounding a little irritated, and Tony's skin flushes hot at the offhanded order. Bruce so rarely lets his annoyance shine through, and when he does it's – something. Something about trust. He does as Bruce asks, even though holding the position puts a lot of strain on his muscles.

"I love how you look when you're open for us," Pepper says, as Bruce starts to push inside. Bruce is slick and slow and it still burns a little, still feels like too much, too big. Pepper keeps talking, talks him through it: "I love how you just close your eyes and let us take you. Relax, come on, don't tense up – "

"I am," Tony pants, "relaxed."

"How does it feel to have us both inside at once?" Pepper asks, but knows better than to wait for Tony to answer. "To be fucked from both sides, held from both sides? To just get _taken_ like this?" Her hands are all over Tony's body, running over his skin, squeezing and scratching like she wants to find a way into him, another way in. Bruce is inside him a couple of inches now, still pressing forward inexorably. Tony hitches his hips upwards and wraps his leg around Bruce's side. 

"How does it feel to be wanted this much?" Pepper whispers, grinding herself against him. 

Tony shudders and shoves his body down, fucking himself on both of them, clenching and relaxing and taking them both a little deeper inside. Bruce's breath is shocked out of him and Pepper's hand tightens on Tony's shoulder. Tony gets his hands on them – digs his fingers into the soft skin of Bruce's upper arm, grips tight at the hard jut of Pepper's hip – and rides down against them again, holding on.

They both start fucking him in earnest, then, rocking into him and against each other, finding a rhythm. Tony slowly gets used to the stretch, used to the pressure, and it's like he's stepped out of time, like his whole existence narrows down to his body, to the place where the three of them come together; like Tony is lost in feeling, all hot and cold and shuddering waves of pure sensation as they fuck him and fuck him and fuck him: as he opens around them. It lasts forever, he thinks, or it might as well, until between one breath and the next he suddenly finds himself overwhelmed, his body trembling uncontrollably as he rushes towards orgasm. 

"More," he breathes, "more, more," which is ridiculous, because he can't take any more, couldn't take any more if he tried, he's full to the brim and covered and surrounded with them, every inch of his skin humming with the two of them. 

But he'll take everything they have to give. He'll do it if they ask.

Bruce and Pepper just hold on, just fuck him and squeeze him and rub up against him, waiting him out and letting him shake himself to pieces between them. Bruce and Pepper just hold him, together.

When he comes down his arms and legs are tingling, his hands aching from where he's been holding on to Bruce's arm, Pepper's hip. He slowly lets go, and as he does he hears the telltale sounds of Pepper's orgasm-breathing, the loud out-of-control laughing huffs that she sometimes gets when it's really good. Tony has just enough presence of mind to grind back against her, and now it's her fingers digging into his hip, leaving reciprocal bruises that will match her own. 

A minute later she sighs deeply, then says, "Tony, I'm going to pull out, okay? Bruce?" 

"Mmm-hmmm," Tony agrees. Pepper and Bruce both laugh, and Pepper kisses him below his ear as she slides away. There's a strange sensation of loss as she leaves him, and he wonders how he'll ever be satisfied again, just fucking one of them at a time. 

But then Bruce tugs on his hip and fucks up into him, and Pepper snuggles up against his back, and Tony smiles contentedly, arches his back in a long stretch and meets Bruce thrust for thrust, lazy and happy. Bruce always takes a long time to come, and Tony almost drifts off a little while he waits, enjoying the slow waves of feeling that roll easily through his body on each thrust, the little huffs of Bruce's breath against Tony's neck, the wide spread of Bruce's hands on Tony's hips, his sides, his ass. He's not possessive, just . . . exploratory. Like Tony's body is something miraculous that he wants to figure out.

"You still with me, there, buddy?" Bruce asks, as Tony lets his eyes slide closed. 

"Yup, s'great," Tony mutters. He gives another half-hearted thrust, mostly just for show, and behind him Pepper chuckles.

"I don't think that falling asleep during sex will make Bruce feel very good about himself," she offers.

"I'll choose to take it as a compliment," Bruce says philosophically, breath coming faster, fucking a little harder. It feels amazing, setting off little sparks of pleasure and twinges of pain throughout Tony's body; Tony could just lie here like this all day, one leg wrapped around Bruce, Pepper's nose tucked against the back of his neck.

"Good," Tony agrees. "It is. You two fucked me out."

"Of course, knowing you, next time we'll have to put even more things into your ass to keep you interested," Pepper sighs. "Me and Bruce and a donkey. Me and Bruce and a donkey and the arc reactor. Me and Bruce and a donkey and the arc reactor and Clint."

"Seems reasonable," Tony agrees dreamily. "I could never be satisfied with just the two of you."

"I'll call the petting zoo tomorrow," Bruce laughs, still fucking Tony slow and steady and gorgeous, and it's everything Tony needs.


End file.
